Familypedia:Requests for adminship
This page is to discuss nominations for adminship. Currently only a handful of active genealogists are here. Anyone who would like to be given the extra facility that goes with being a sysop or bureaucrat may nominate themselves or another contributor. See the "ideal" procedural details on Wikipedia:Requests for adminship. I guess one necessary rule would be for only logged in users being able to vote. ''User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 00:26, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Archive for previous nominations: project:Requests for adminship/Archive To nominate yourself or someone else use the following near the bottom of the page, before the categories. (User:NAME) Consent: '' Supporting Neutral Opposing Account cleanup We have a number of dormant, or low participation accounts. It is common wikia practice to periodically review accounts and clear way for active participants to become admins and bureaucrats. This is no reflection on the value that the community places on the contributions that the individuals have made in the past to Familypedia. As of the date indicated, the following individuals have been contacted inquiring whether they are interested in resuming active participation at Familypedia. After two months have passed, the accounts may resume being normal accounts unless the community decides otherwise. Low participation accounts *iFaqeer: admin, bureaucrat. 239 total edits. Last edit on April 2, 2007. Sent mail on 2009-10-14. (Founded the wiki.) *WMWillis admin, bureaucrat. '''10K edits' Last logged in on August 9, 2007. Sent mail on 2009-10-14. *Nhprman admin. 136 edits. Last logged in July 14, 2006. Sent mail on 2009-10-15. - 16:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably a good idea. Thanks for your conscientious work! —''DeGraffJE'' talk 17:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Results of the above They remain with their powers. Phlox evidently did not follow up. There is no limit on the number of admins and therefore generally no need to purge the list. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Applications and nominations (User:Afil) Andrei has made nearly 100,000 edits. Like the rest of us, he sometimes finds people disagreeing with what he has done. But he tries to do what's good for the wiki. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Consent: I am honored by the nomination and gratefully accept Afil (talk) 00:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Supporting -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) as above - and see my talk page Perhaps another vision can improve things. Thurstan (talk) 01:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Opposing (nobody in the first 3 months after the proposal) Result Andrei is now an admin. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) (User:Whroll) Rev. William is a newcomer, trying FP in addition to having a smallish presence on WeRelate, knowledgeable about coding and clearly keen to improve Familypedia. He thinks he can see a way to effect GEDCOM import! And he has learned to change "abt" to "c", so what more does a chap have to do? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ''Consent: '' Supporting -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Opposing Result Application on hold. William's last edit was in 2016. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:43, February 22, 2019 (UTC) (User:MainTour) Long-term and now major contributor, who could probably save tine for even more good work if certain functions were easier. ''Consent: '' YES - I think this will be a useful addition for me. I'm already the senior admin at another Wikia project : Mormon.Wikia.com and have some familiarity with the admin tools already. (And like User:Afil, I have gained a few bumps and bruises too.) MainTour (talk) 01:02, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Supporting Energetic and responsible contributor who would be a good addition to our rather small panel of active admins. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:43, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Join the cat-herders. Thurstan (talk) 20:33, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Neutral Opposing Result Two votes to none - he's in. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:53, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Adminship